Mystery Moon
by xXxRedGypsyxXx
Summary: Rio is the "Super-Sleuther" of Echo Village, despite lacking skills in the area. She fights crime and solves cases no matter how big or small with her trusty confidant Rod; who is content to play Watson to her Sherlock…but for how long? Will Rio's failing detective skills pick up on his feelings for her or will she flub again?


**[A/N]:** So, this is a prologue. The chapters should get longer once I get some momentum going...hopefully. x.x

**Any who, dedications for this story goes out to my sister again. She helps me out a lot with these things. :)**

* * *

**_Enter the Super-Sleuther _**

"So, you were the culprit! I should have known you were sneaky when I met you this morning and I thought you were such a nice old lady!" Rio ranted on to a wide-eyed elderly woman.

"Rio," Rod tried to get her attention, but she continued on.

"To think you would break into people's home, invade their privacy just so you could blackmail them!" Rio exclaimed. "And, the way you used that blue dust was just brilliant."

"But, Rio," Rod attempted to interrupt her again.

"What Rod? Don't interrupt me when I'm on a roll," She sighed.

"I know but, we have proof that Ms. Washington doesn't know Mr. Jenkins. She also wasn't even in the country at the time of the crime. This is her first time visiting the country and she arrived this morning," Rod read the notes that they had collected over the past few days, specifically the ones that they had wrote that morning.

"Oh…I forgot about that," Rio flushed in embarrassment. "Whoops, sorry! You have a good day ma'am! Please don't let this incident give you a bad impression of our country!" Rio bowed hurriedly and grabbed Rod's hand, taking off down the street.

"I can't believe I forgot that so fast. I'm such a bad detective. I can't even keep my facts straight," Rio sighed glumly. Rod saw her frown and attempted to smile.

"I think you had most of the information right. Just the wrong person to direct it at," Rod tried to cheer her up. "After all, the criminal told you to meet them there. They might have gotten afraid and Ms. Washington stumbled there on accident. It was just a coincident."

Rio slowed her step before coming to a complete halt. The grip of her hand tightened on his and he could feel the warmth travel up his arm when Rio turned to smile at him.

"You're right. It was just a little mix up. We obviously have him or her on the run if they are setting up little old ladies," Rio said before a small tinge of pink came to her cheeks. She was completely aware of Rod was trying to accomplish. "Thanks for cheering me up, Rod."

"N-no problem!" He returned her smile, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He was sure his blush was deeper than hers. She stepped closer to him. She was less than a foot away and Rod's heart continued to beat loudly against his rib cage the closer she got.

"You know? I should give something to thank you this time," Her face was only inches away.

"Like w-what?" Rod asked, feeling faint at her close proximity. It wouldn't take much for him to kiss her or her to kiss him. Would it be too hopeful for that to be what she was doing? For her to realize his feelings and decide to act on them? That maybe she could like him too?

Rod hoped and prayed, but his hopes were dashed when Rio spoke next.

"I'm treating you to ice cream! Let's go," Still holding his hand, she dragged him off to Clements. Rod laughed, but deep inside, he was kicking himself in the head. He was dumbstruck in love with Rio, but she was completely oblivious to it and he was to chicken to say anything about it. Having her happily drag him around like this was better than trying to maintain an awkward friendship if she rejected him.

He could still remember the first day he met her…

**oOo**

He had just finished feeding the pets of his shop their breakfast and was about to open when an unfamiliar woman stepped into the plaza. She had long blonde hair tied in a low braid with a dark brown deerstalker cap on her head. She sported a matching vest and plaid skirt with bits of red mixed in. She wore black tights under the skirt and a long sleeve, white, button-down shirt with a red tie. Her dark red, knee high boots tapped softly on the pavement as she came closer to him.

He eyed her curiously when he saw what she was doing. Her head was tilted down as she scoured the ground with a magnifying glass. Stopping for a moment, she was murmuring to herself as she rubbed her chin in deep thought. She looked up to see Rod. It was then he came face to face with the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen. He could feel himself sinking into them as the young woman eyed him down. He smiled at her and she frowned at him, pointing her finger accusingly.

"I'm on to you!" She nearly shouted, causing Rod to take a step back as she slammed her palms on the counter and leaned in close.

"Excuse me?" Rod blurted out. He blinked a couple of times, wondering what he did to bring on this woman's wrath.

"There's been a series of pet kidnappings around the area and I know you have something to do with it!" The woman pursed her lips in thoughts. "You're kidnapping them and selling them in your shop! Just admit it and submit to the justice system!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about!" He responded in shock. She was going to point her finger at him again when Neil, a few spaces over, spoke up.

"Hey you, girl! You're frightening my animals," He shouted at her.

"It's not girl. It's Rio," She turned her attentions to the other blonde standing only a few feet away. He glared at her with deep sharp eyes. Rio looked him up and down. She pulled out her magnifying glass and expected the area again.

"And, don't you look suspicious? Care to tell me where you were two nights ago around 6:00 PM?" Rio took out a notepad and stepped over to Neil, who only continued to glare. He turned away from her, completely ignoring her. "Hey, don't clam up now!"

"We were both closing up shop then," Rod explained and she whirled her head around to him. "We always leave at that time to go store our stands in the warehouses outside of town."

"So, you're his alibi," She pointed to Rod, who nodded. "And, he's your alibi?" Then, she looked at Neil, who huffed and continued to ignore her. "It's too clear cut of a story, but I'll take it for now. You two boys keep your noses clean, you hear me? Especially you!" She glared at Neil. Neil gave her one of his own and she puffed out her chest, daring him to try something. Neil rolled his eyes and Rio took it as a sign that she won. She was about to walk away when someone grabbed her hand.

She looked back and tilted her head, an adorable look of curiosity flashing across her face. Rod flushed and let go of her hand immediately. Still slightly pink, he grinned and was happy to see she didn't frown up at him this time.

"What's the matter?" She asked in concern after he quickly released her hand.

"Um, well," Rod coughed off his nervousness. "If the town's pets are going missing then I want to help out too."

Rio straightened herself up. She reached her hands up to cup Rod's cheeks, her deep blue eyes staring into his soul. Rod was certain she could feel the heat of his blush radiating off his cheeks.

"Only if you can honestly tell me that you have nothing to do with this," She whispered to him gently.

"I…I have nothing to do with it. I only want to help," Rod replied

"Okay, meet me right here, early morning. I'll go over what I've discovered already," Rio smiled and released his cheeks. She hurried off in the other direction, waving to him behind her back.

"Okay," Rod drawled off as he waved to a retreating Rio. He heard Neil scoff in the background. He raised an eyebrow to the sharp eyed man.

"What?" Rod asked when Neil smirked.

"Nothing…"


End file.
